Recon Corps di Mall Gaul (?) Sina
by giratina1115
Summary: Recon corps pergi jalan jalan ke mall gaul (?) di wall sina yang dibangun oleh military police, bagaimana kegiatan mereka di mall?


**Admin A note: wahaha, saya admin H~ berhubung admin A malas ngetik, saya yang bertugas mengetik~ anyway~ ini adalah fanfic pertamanya, maklumilah kalau ada salah**

**(admin A: *no comment* (mungkin berpikir kalau admin H bawel?))**

**Anyway, maaf atas segala kesalahan, typo, OOC, terlebih bahasa atau susunan tulisan di fanfic ini yang tidak rapi/ tidak enak untuk dilihat? Kami baru saja membuat account ini TTwTT**

**Anyway~ selamat membaca~ *bows***

* * *

Pada suatu hari, Eren dkk sedang ber-alay-ria (?) mereka membuka facebook dengan group "Facebook l4 R3cOn CoRP5 e444" (**entah siapa yang bikin**) tetapi, mereka tidak jadi aktif gara gara Sasha secara tidak sengaja men-delete group itu **(mungkin dia adminnya?)**, yang pada akhirnya, mereka sepakat pergi ke mall gaul yang terletak di wall sina **(jauh amaat)** yang baru dibuka oleh group military police atau kelompok pecinta kuda poni hijau yang memiliki tanduk~

Ternyata, di sana yang datang paling awal itu adalah Eren dan Mikasa. Saat yang lain datang, langsung mengejek mereka "ih, cieee~" kata Sasha sedikit meledek, akan tetapi Eren malah sengaja berkata kepada Mikasa: "ih, kita so sweet deh", Mikasa langsung menatap Eren dengan yang membuat Eren takut, dan Armin langsung melerai mereka, mendorong mereka dengan kedua tangannya kearah yang berlawanan sambil berkata: "sudah, sudah, kerajaan tuhan sudah dekat~". Eren dkk langsung menatap Armin dengan heran, lalu Armin menatap mereka dengan malu malu sambil berkata: "ih sudah, jangan menatapku seperti itu, maluin! (note: arti dari memalukan xD)".

Tahu tahu, Sasha malah mau membeli burger dan shampoo, tiba tiba Connie marah karena merasa tersinggung karena rambutnya sudah botaks. Lalu Annie datang membawa shampoo, tanpa sengaja shampoo itu tumpah mengenai kepala Connie. Jean langsung protes, "buat apa shampoo di-tumpahin ke kepala dia? Gak berguna tuh~" Connie yang mendengarnya langsung protes "ihh, nyebelin…!" lalu Connie yang sedang memegang es krim **(entah sejak kapan dibeli)** melemparkan es krimnya ke arah Jean, tetapi es malah mengenai kaki Eren. Eren langsung protes. "iih! Mikasa! Kakiku kotor OAO", Mikasa yang mendengar perkataan Eren itu menatap Eren dengan bingung. "kan ada toilet" jawabnya enteng. "iya tuh! Dasar si Eren mah bodoh" kata Connie. "idihh, Connie sentimen sama aku". Sasha berkata "biarkan saja Eren~ kan sentiment itu Senang Hati Menemani~", Connie yang mendengarnya langsung melotot, Eren dan Sasha cuma nyengir "jangan gitu~ udah boxy, pake melotot lagi~" kata Sasha tanpa rasa bersalah. "boxy?" kata Connie kebingungan "itu lho~ botak sexy~ masa gak tau?". Mendengar perkataan Sasha, Annie menahan . lalu Sasha berkata" kok Connie namanya gak Gunawan **(baca: gundul menawan)**?" "sebel deh!" kata Connie sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya sepanjang 2 cm (memang bisa?). eh, tiba tiba Eren malah kentut, Mikasa yang menciumnya malah pingsan **(admin dan pegawai di sana yang menciumnya juga pingsan, ada kejang" malah)**. Sasha yang menciumnya langsung kejang kejang sambil berkata "aduh, kentutmu bau busuk x_x" Eren jadi tersinggung. Rasanya ingin sekali tangannya itu memukul Sasha, eh Eren malah kepeleset, tangannya tertusuk batu kerikil yang kecil, namun tajam sehingga ia berdarah. Ternyata, dia berubah menjadi titan!eren, alhasil, mall ambruk akibat eren lepas kendali dan menonjoki tiang tiang penyangga mall tersebut.

Lalu, para anggota recon corps itu di denda oleh group pecinta kuda poni hijau bertanduk **(baca: military police)** dengan harga Rp. 40.000.000,00. karena tidak sanggup membayar denda akibat temannya itu, mereka lari ke Amerika, dan akhirnya menggila di sana **(baca: seperti sikap America di fandom hetalia)**

Cerita ini tak akan berlanjut xD

* * *

**Admin H: …. *kehabisan kata kata***

**Ahem, kami ada sedikit keterangan.. bahwa kami punya pemikiran bahwa setiap penduduk negara, pasti akan bertingkah seperti perwakilan negaranya (dari hetalia)**

**Begitulah kami di saat kami bosan, cerita gaje dkk akan menyerang otak kami xDDD**

**Mohon maaf untuk kesalahan yang ada di fic ini *bows***


End file.
